globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicagoan Tribe
The Chicagoan Tribe is the oldest (still living), and (occasionally) biggest nation on the North American Continent; located primarily in the North American midwest. The Great Pilgrimage On July 12th, 2019, a new player joined GlobeMC. He was none more than a scout, with a job, by the name of rubtrained2go. After wondering the spawn for a undetermined amount of time, he commenced an interaction with SansNietzche who promptly invited him to the town of Brennenburg. rub accepted the invitation with the stated intention of farming, and once he had arrived took the time to observe the world around him, his job was complete. The Arrival Once rub had settled, he approached mayor Imfromfuture (Alexander) with 7 additional migrants looking to settle in Brennenburg, and just like that 8 people had joined Brennenburg and began gathering resources, building strength. This was the unsettled Chicagoan Tribe, preparing for what they knew as The Great Pilgrimage. Unbeknownst to Imfromfuture they had convened, and intended to travel across the world to the future site of their capital city (Chicago,IL) and begin settling, whenever the time was right. The Departure Once they had begun production of jazzblocks (chicago noteblocks), they decided it was best to remain hip in these desperate times. During a minecraft jazz jam session behind rub's farmhouse, Imfromfuture just happened to stumble upon the musical display. Of course being a square with no knowledge of minecraft jazz, he preceded to untune the instruments (a high crime among the Chicagoan people) in the middle of bass solo performed by KooksterMeme. The Chicagoans, appalled by this action proceeded to pack all of their resources and begin the pilgrimage without a word spoken. That day Brennenburg gained 8 citizens and managed to lose them all within thirty minutes. The Journey On the road, rub was made temporary Chieftain, and under his command the tribe made many first impressions along the way to the holy watermelon lands. * France During departure from Europe, they entered the city of Dunkerque upon which tribesman Dfalken, promptly insulted the residents. No grudges were held. * Bismarck It was near Bismarck where the tribe landed on North America, and near where they entered the nether to avoid the serial killer Mr. Beasty. * Rocket City (The Rivalry) / God They came out of the nether west of Rocket City and intend to visit on their route to the holy watermelon lands. Once they arrived they were greeted with immediate conflict, including mass insults from both sides, and the death of chicagoan s1rassassin. This is where the tribe established their reputation for defensive instigation, and the beginning of the Rocket City-Chicago rivalry. Upon leaving Rocket City they were followed by a player known to them and many as God. God became a great ally of the tribe and assisted in their defense using his influence. * Flavortown The Tribe stalked TheGodofFlavortown for a short period of time and eventually requested food from him. The Conclusion Once the tribe arrived at the holy watermelon lands, they placed chests, pooled their resources and quickly began scrambling for gold. At this time KooksterMeme constructed 1 Illinois Avenue, the first building in Chicago, they established the first (and only) mine in Chicago, and their ally God dug the storage hole that would shortly become the Chicagoan Tribe Council Hall. Once the tribesmen collected enough gold, Chicago,IL '''was founded, and '''rubtrained2go was officially elected the first Chieftain of The Chicagoan Tribe. Government Chicago is one of the few even mildly democratic systems on the server. Although it is rather oligarchic in it's nature, to no shame of the Chicagoans. The Council The main governing body of the tribe is the Chicagoan Tribe Council. It has seats composed of various trusted individuals and representatives of the nations towns. The Council requires majority rule to determine anything, and is responsible for electing the Chieftain. Most government actions require approval of the council, making the system a fairly direct system of democracy. "Councilers" are often assigned titles based on their primary form of service, the best known and only required one of this being the spiritual name "Rod Blagojevich" given to the chieftain. They (along with the mayor) are also responsible for governing the City of Chicago The Chieftain "Rod Blagojevich, Chieftain of the Chicagoan Tribe", is a title believed to be holistically endorsed by the watermelon gods. While chieftains are elected purely through the will of the council, it's considered a statement of trust between man and watermelon. The responsibilities of lye mainly in organization of council activities and diplomatic communications. The tribe is set up in a way that gives the chieftain quite limited power, requiring council votes for most official actions. Chieftain election are held every week. Chieftain Elections Most every week (usually on Fridays), elections for chieftain are begun with the nomination process. It's the responsibility of the chieftain to collect nominations for chieftain until a majority of councilers have had input. Once the nominations are in the council is to vote on the nominees until a majority decision has been reached. The elected chieftain then immediately takes office. In the event of a tie, no one really knows what to do. A chieftain (or counciler) can be impeached simply by reaching majority rule in the council. Presenting the possibility for the council to null an election (or appointment) for no reason what-so-ever. Current Officials rubtrained2go, Chieftain "Rod Blagojevich" Chicago Endentulo, Counciler Chicago KooksterMeme, Counciler Chicago landshark0920, Counciler Chicago 13Buttslap, Counciler Chicago Former Councilers:'' NameTooken, DoctorgamerXD, trackpadhero69, TheEpNc1, Dfalken, S1rassassin.''Category:Nations Category:North American Nations